The present invention relates to a photographic camera adapted for multiple exposure on a single frame of a film, and more particularly to a camera of the self-cocking type, in which cocking of a shutter is effected automatically in association with frame-by-frame feeding of the film. For multiple exposure on a single frame, the film winding mechanism is temporarily disengaged from the shutter cocking mechanism to thereby allow the shutter cocking without advancing the film. In such a camera, the film winding mechanism and the shutter cocking mechanism are automatically returned to their initial positions where they are functionally associated, after the completion of the shutter cocking for the aforesaid multiple exposure operation.